A little sexual healing
by Angie-Face
Summary: Summary: do you remember the part in the ep Shadow where Dawn talks about Angel with Riley. She tells him that Buffy doesn't cry with Riley, but with Angel she cried al the time.  Well Buffy calls Angel when her mom is in the hospital. She needs him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: do you remember the part in the ep Shadow where Dawn talks about Angel with Riley. She tells him that Buffy doesn't cry with Riley, but with Angel she cried al the time.  
Well Buffy calls Angel when her mom is in the hospital. She needs him.  
Authors note: Okay, Joyce is going to be operated very soon. Buffy doesn't think that her mother is a victim of a spell. I left Glory out of the story. 

**I wrote this story a couple of years ago. I read it a while back and I knew immidiatly that I could do better. So right now I'm rewriting this fic. I hope you will like this story even more.**

**Chapter 1**

Dawn and Riley are sitting on a bench in the Sunnydale park.

"She's…she's not gonna get better, is she?" Dawn asked.

"Absolutely she will. Summers woman are tough." Riley answers. Dawn smiled.

Dawn leaned against Riley and put het arm around his. "I'm really glad you're here."

Riley smiled and put his other hand on Dawn's arm. "Thanks."

"Buffy's glad too." Dawn said looking up at Riley.

Riley liked down and smirked. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "She sure cries a lot less with you then she did with Angel."

Riley's smile disappeared. "Angel… made her cry a lot, huh?"

"Everything with him was all… you know." Dawn said.

Riley didn't understand. "All…?"

"You know… 'my boyfriend is a vampire crazy crazy'. Everyday was like the end of the world. She doesn't get all worked up like that over you." Dawn said.

Riley's face fell. Dawn saw Riley's change. She immediatly regretted saying that. "I think you've been really good for her." Trying to repair the damage she made.

Riley smiled a little, but he still looked hurt.  
Buffy never cries with me. Riley thought. She doesn't let herself go. She only did that with Angel. Damn Angel.

-

Buffy was still in the hospital. Her mom was going to have surgery tonight. The doctors were doing routine tests and they weren't alowed into the room. The whole Scooby Gang were there for moral support. It felt good, but she missed someone. She walked to the payphone in the hall and dialled the number she knew by heart. It ringed.

"Hello Angel Investigation, we help the hopeless. How can I help you?" Cordelia said.

"Hai Cordy, is Angel there?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah sure, hang on." Cordelia said and called for Angel.

"Buffy?" Angel asked alarmed

"Hai." Buffy said with a voice that was trembling now.

Angel heard that something was wrong.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"It's mom. She has a brain tumour. They are going to operate her tonight."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Buffy."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything I can do for you or Dawn. Can I do anything for you or Dawn?"

Buffy was to find the courage to say what she really needed: him.

"Buffy? You know I would do anything for you."

"Well, you can do something for me. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Buffy, just tell me."

She could feel the tears form in her eyes. She couldn't the lomp that had formed in her throat. "Can you please come home? I can't get trough it by myself. I need you here."

Angel didn't need to think about his answer. "Off course. As soon as the sun is down I will come. Are you know at the hospital?"

"Yes" Buffy said regaining more control over her emotions.

"Okay, I will be there tonight. Buffy, please hang on. Everything will be al right."

"Thank you. I will see you tonight. Bye Angel."

"Bye Buffy."

Buffy hung up and walked back to the coach. With a big sigh she sat down. He was going to be here, to help her. Together they were strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The evening had started. The whole gang was sitting in the hall. Everyone except for Buffy and Dawn. They were with their mother. The doctors were going to get her soon. Buffy and Dawn sat on the side of their mom's bed.

"Girls, I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about it." Joyce said looking at her two girls.

"We know. We're just scared. What if something goes wrong during the operation?" Dawn asked.

"The doctor's know what they are doing." Joyce said.

"Still, we will feel better when you're out of surgery." Buffy said smiling a little

Joyce looked at Buffy. She too would feel much better. She looked at her two girls. They suddenly looked so grown up. Especially Buffy. Buffy never was a child, but still. Everything that happened the last 1,5 year took their toll on her. She lost Angel, for the second time. Joyce never was a big fan of Angel, but she saw that Buffy was happy with him. She didn't saw it back then. She just wanted Buffy to have a normal life, a normal guy. Now she had a normal guy, but no normal life. She knew now that Buffy would never have a normal life. She saw that Buffy wasn't all that happy with Riley. The sparkle she had in her eyes when she was with Angel, was gone.  
And her Dawn. Her precious little girl. She was coming to that age. Her baby girl was going to be a woman. A beautifull woman. She was happy that Dawn and Buffy finally were getting along. They would need each other right now. Luckly the whole gang was here too. They were such good friends. And Giles. Sweet, sweet Giles. He was the next best thing to being a father to Buffy. He would make sure that her girls were going to be alright if this operation would go bad. This could be their last time together. The last time she could feel them, kiss them. Joyce wanted to have positive thoughts and this wasn't helpen at all. She needed to change the subject."So Dawn what did you do today at school?"

Dawn smiled and was grateful for the change in subject. She immidiatly started about her day.

-

Angel parked his car on the parking lot of the hospital. As soon as the sun went down, he raced towards Sunnydale. Buffy sounded so lost, so desperate. He needed to be with her. He stepped out of his car and walked into the hospital.

-

Dawn was babbeling about her day. She told about all the rumours that went around at school. About the high school bitch. Buffy smiled. It reminded her of Cordelia. She was the high school bitch. All high and mighty. And now, she worked with Angel in L.A. fighting against demons. Wow, how things could change.  
Buffy was still listening to Dawn's stories when she suddenly felt him. He was close. Buffy suddenly stood up. Dawn and Joyce looked at her in the hospital.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I will be right back." Buffy kissed her mom's forehead.

When Buffy was about the turn the doornob of her mother's room. she felt it. She felt the walls fall. She needed him. She walked out of the room. The gang saw Buffy get out of her mother's room. She looked stressed. Everybody looked questioned at her, but she ignored them. Buffy only had eyes for the elevator. Riley walked towards her.

"Buffy is there something wrong." Riley asked.

"Nothing. Everything is going to be fine." Buffy said still looking at the elevator.

The feeling became stronger and stronger. He was coming closer. The doors of the elevator opened. She saw his beautiful face. Angel stepped out of the elevator and walked to the nurses' desk to ask in what room Joyce was lying.

Buffy's heart skipped a beat. She forgot what kind of effect Angel had on her. Angel was still talking to the nurse when she saw him turn. He looked at her. He gave her a little smile. That smile was hers and only hers. "Angel." she whispered. Riley didn't understand and followed her stare. The rest of the gang did this too. Willow's mouth dropped open.  
Angel started walking towards Buffy. She did the same. In no time they were standing before each other.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked

The tears were starting to form again. She knew she was fighting a never losing battle. "No." Buffy said.

The tears started to fall. Angel immidiatly put his arms around her. She couldn't stop the tears falling.

"Shh, Buffy everything is going to be fine." Angel said smoothing her hair with one of his hand

Riley looked at them with big eyes. Why was he here? How did Angel knew about Joyce? He looked again at them. They were looking way to intimate. One of Angel's hands was rubbing over Bufy's back. This was way crossing the line.

"Did you guys tell him about Joyce?" Riley asked.

"No we didn't." Willow said.

"Well, how did he know then?" Xander asked.

"Maybe Buffy called him." Willow said.

"Why would she call him, she has me. I'm here for her." Riley said.

"Riley, it isn't about you, it's about Buffy. She has a hard time right now." Giles said. He was getting tired of the boy. Riley always thought it was all about him. It was getting annoying.  
Everybody looked back at Buffy and Angel. They were still hugging.

"How is you mom doing?" Angel asked breaking the hug.

"She is fine, under the circumstances."

With his thumb he dried Buffy's cheeks. "When is the operation scheduled?"

"The doctors will come in about 30 minutes." Buffy said.

"Do you wanna go back to your mom?" Angel asked.

She really wanted to go back to her mom, but she didn't know if she could handle it if she wasn't near him. "Yes I want to go to mom. Can you come with me?"

Angel looked at her. He saw her eyes pleading. But it really wasn't the time to seek for confrontation with Joyce. He remembered the first and last time Joyce visited him. "I think it's better if I don't come with you. You're mother doesn't like me very much."

"Please, for me? I need you Angel and mom won't say anything. Not now."

He couldn't say no to the woman he loved. "Okay I will come with you." Angel said with a little smile. Buffy smiled back.

She took his arm and leaned against him while they were walking back to the group.

"Hi Angel. How are you?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine. How are you guys holding up?" Angel asked.

"We're holding." Xander said.

Riley looked very angry at Angel. Angel just ignored him.

"So Angel, how did you know about Joyce?" Giles asked.

"I called him." Buffy answered.

"You called him?" Riley asked Buffy.

Riley was looking really pissed. But this wasn't about him. Everybody knew Angel for almost 5 years now. He was a part of her family. Riley needed to understand that. "Yes I did Riley. Angel knows mom too. And I wanted him to be here." Buffy said.

"Why, why do you want him here?" Riley asked.

"Riley I told just now. He knows mom too. And he is still my friend." Riley wanted to say something again, before Buffy interupted him. "I don't want to talk about this right now. My mom is going into surgery in about 30 minutes. I don't have time for this." Buffy said.

Giles smiled a little. That should put Riley back to his spot.

"I'm going back to my mom. I will see you guys after they picked mom up." Buffy said.

Everybody nodded.

"Come Angel." Buffy said and took his hand.

Riley eyes went wide when he saw Buffy and Angel walking into the room. Buffy made everybody clear that she and Dawn wanted some alone time with Joyce. And now she let Angel in. This was going peachy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dawn was still sitting on her mom's bed. She and Joyce were talking about other stuff that had happened at school. " So Tiffany went crazy when she heard..." At that moment the door opens and Buffy and Angel walked in.

"Oh my God Angel, what are you doing here?" Dawn said hugging Angel.

Buffy closed the door behind them. "I called him."

Joyce was looking at them. Angel wasn't her most favorite person but when she looked at Buffy she saw a tiny tiny sparkle in her eyes. Did she really see it. Maybe she was just imagining it. But still, she wasn't friends with him and she really didn't know if she wanted him here. But Joyce was to tired to give it more energy. She looked again at her oldest daughter. She saw her watching Angel. She started to smile. It has been a while since she saw Buffy smile.

Buffy watched her mom. She saw that she wasn't happy with Angel being here. But she also saw her mother letting it go. She was happy about that. She looked at Angel. Did he look anxious? Yes he did. She started to smile. Man, an over 200 year old vampire anxious because of her mom. "Hello miss. Summers, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine and I will be fine. I'm more worried about my girls." Joyce said looking at her two daughters

That is just typical. Her mom was going to have major churgiry in a few minutes and all she could think about were her daughters. "Don't worry about us mom." Buffy noticed that her voice was failing her.

Angel heard Buffy's voice trembeling and immidiatly took a step towards Buffu. Joyce watched Angel and saw him move towards Buffy. Their hands touched. She looked at Buffy. He was giving her strenght. She looked less scared. She now understood why Buffy had called him. "Buffy, Dawn can I talk to Angel for a minute."

They were all surprised. This wasn't good. Why would mom want to talk to him. SHe knew that her mom disliked Angel, but she couldn't send him away right now. She needed him."Uhm mom are you sure?"

"Come on Buffy. We are both aldults. We can have a cevilized conversation." Joyce replied.

Buffy looked at Angel and saw him nod. "Okay, but please keep him whole. I don't want any dust seeing here when I get back."

"I won't stake him Buffy. I wouldn't even know how."

Buffy still wasn't sure about this. But she had to give in. "Okay, come on Dawn." Dawn walked toward the door and walked out of the room. Buffy also walked towards door door, but stopped. She turned around. "I am standing at the other side of this door. If I hear any noise, I am coming straight in."  
Joyce started to laught. Buffy turned around and walked out of the room.

Angel turned back towards Joyce. She was looking serious again. "Take a seat Angel." Angel sat down on a chair who was standing next to her bed. Angel was going to get an outburst. He knew that for sure.

-

Buffy closed the door behind her and walked to the gang.

Willow standing up and was looking behind Buffy. "Where is Angel?

Buffy walked towards the coffee machine in the waiting room. She pushed the button and saw how a cup came out of the machine and coffee purred into the cup. "Mom wanted to talk to him."  
"Uh oh, that's not good Buffy." Willow said.

Buffy took her coffee and walked back towards the gang. "She promised me she wouldn't stake him."

Riley really hoped Joyce would stake Angel. It would make things nicer. "Why did she want to talk to him?"

Buffy sat down next to Riley and took a sip of her coffee. "Beats me. But if it takes longer then 10 minutes, I'm going in." The gang was smirking except for Riley. He thought the whole situation with Angel being her wasn't at all funny.

-

Angel was sitting on the chair next to Joyce's bed. He was getting more and more anxious. Joyce saw this and smirked a little. How could a vampire get anxious because of her. Then she stopped the silence.

"Angel, you probably know that this operation is very critical. Anything could go wrong."

Angel nodded. "I know."

Joyce shifted on her bed. "There is a chance that I won't make it. And even when I make it, there is still a chance that the surgery didn't work."  
Joyce needed to swallow the lump that formed in he troath. "I want to make sure that Buffy is going to be all right."

"Miss Summers, I understand that you worry about Buffy and Dawn. But shouldn't you be talking to Riey about this?"

Joyce nodded. "Buffy is stressed and scared. She has been looking tired since the moment the doctors found out about my tumor. Just now she looked a little bit better. You give her strenght. She can relax a little bit around you. She feels save around you. That's probably why she called you, isn't it."

"She said that she needed me. She sounded so vurnable. She cried."

"Angel, she hasn't cried when we were with her. She refuses to cry, even with Riley."

"I didn't know that."

"She doesn't want to break down infront of us. I'm afraid that when she keeps doing this, she will have a mental breakdown. She needs to let herself go. She only does that with you."

There were a few moments of silence and then Joyce spoke again.

"I know that I made a huge mistake making you leave Buffy. I know that now. Angel, please promise me. If something happens to me, stay with Buffy. I don't think she will make it if you leave again." Joyce said now with tears in her eyes.

Angel was in shock. Did he really heard Joyce say that. He looked at her and he immidiatly knew he heard it right. "I promise."

It was like a weight that had been lifted from Joyce's shoulders. "Thank you."

Angel smiled a little. "No thank you, miss Summers. You don't know how much this means to me."

Joyce smiled back. "You're welcome. And please call me Joyce."

He came leaned towards Joyce and took her hand. "You know, you are going to be fine Joyce." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She drank her coffee and kept looking at the clock that was hanging in the waitingroom. She seriously becam scared. What was going on in that room. Dawn was looking at her sister. "This is taking to long. Buffy did you check the room for stakes?" Dawn started to smile.

"Dawn, she is not going to stake him." Buffy said annoyed, but she was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know that for sure. Mom really doesn't like him."

Buffy couldn't take it anymor. She needed to know what was going on in there. Buffy walked to the door of Joyce's room and looked trough the tiny window. She saw Angel and Joyce sitting. Her eyes wandered to her mom's hand. They were holding hands. She looked at their faces. They were both smiling now. What was going on? Was mom finally excepting Angel? Before Buffy knew it, she had tears in her eyes of happiness. Was it really going to happen?

"So Buff, what's going on in there?" Xander asked.

Buffy turn around towards the gang. Dawn saw the tears in Buffy's eyes. "Buffy what's wrong. You have tears. Oh God she staked him."

"No no, that's not it." Buffy said smiling.

The gang was getting anxious. "Well Buffy, what is it then." Giles asked.

"They are holding hands and they are laughing." Buffy said smiling.

"No way!" Xander said and walked to the window.

"They are holding hands!" Xander said.

"Wow." Willow said.

"Never thought that this day would happen." Giles said.

Riley didn't understand the commotion. He held Joyce her hand before. "What's the big deal."

"Mom never liked Angel." Dawn said.

"Well, I understand why your mom didn't like Angel." Riley said.

Buffy ignored him. What just happened was big. She couldn't let it pass. She turned around and walked back into the room.  
She closed the door behind her. " I see you two are friends now."

Angel turned around and smiled at Buffy. Buffy melted away seeing that smile again. She looked at her mother and saw her smiling at her too. "Well, we are not best buds just yet. But we had a good talk."

Buffy walked towards the end of the bed and leaned against it. Joyce turned her attention back to Angel. "So Angel, you where telling."

"Oh yeah, well Buffy and Willow were in the Library studying. I took over her slaying and when I was finished I thought of stopping by. So when I walked into the Library Buffy was sleeping. Willow was awake but was so hidding in her books and she didn't see that Buffy was asleep. When she saw me walking in she woke Buffy up. Buffy was drooling in her sleep and when her head went up a piece of paper was stuck on her cheek. Buffy was so embarrassed. I heard her say that she was glad I wasn't there. So I walked back to the doors of the Library as quiet as possible and then came back in again." Angel said.

Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard. She remembered that night. She wasn't looking at her best. "What? Where were you then when I woke up?"

Angel was smiling. "I was standing behind you."

Buffy throw her head in her hands. "Oh God you saw me drooling in my sleep. Well that muss have been a handsome sight."

Angel got up from his chair and took Buffy hands in his. "I thought it was kind of sweet."

She was so embaressed. "Ah thank you." Buffy said sarcastically.

Joyce was watching them with an amused smile.

"So this is what you two where doing. Talking about me."

"Yes we were. Sorry honey." Joyce said.

"Well, I forgive you two."

They were all laughing when there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in.

"Hello miss Summers. It's time."

The smile everybody had on their faces drooped immidiatly. Joyce nodded. Reality hit Buffy again and she was getting scared. She walked towards her mother and hugged her. "I will see you after the surgery." She felt the tears fall over het cheeks.

"Off course we will." Joyce said. She turned her attention towards Angel. "Angel, remember what you promised."

"I remember."

"Oh come here." Joyce said smiling and she gave Angel a hug. "We are all getting sentimental."

"Now I'm really gonna cry." Buffy said looking at her mom and Angel hugging.

Angel and Joyce broke the hug and signed Buffy to join them. They were still hugging when the gang walked in.

"Hey, I am feeling a bit left out right now." Dawn said. They broke the hug. Buffy dried her cheeks.

"Buffy you're crying." Riley said.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just over sentimental." Buffy said smiling.

Dawn walked to her mother and hugged her. "We will be waiting for you."

"Yes we all will." Xander said.

Joyce broke the hug and looked at the gang. They were all family. Even that weird girl Anja. "Thank you all."

"We muss be going now." The doctor said.

"Off course." Joyce said.

Two nurses walked in and drove Joyce away.

When Joyce was out of the room Buffy sat down on a chair. "Now comes the hard part."

"We can figure a way to make the time pass by." Angel said.

"Yeah, did anybody bring cards?" Dawn asked.

"I have." Xander said.

"I don't wanna play cards Dawn." Buffy said.

"Who said you are going to play. Xander and me are going to play. Come on Xan." Dawn said. Everybody walked back towards to the waiting room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everbody thank you all for the comments!**

**Chapter 5**

They were sitting in the waiting room for almost 3 hours. Dawn and Xander were still playing card games. Riley joined them for a while. Willow and Tara were talking. Giles brought along a book. Giles really couldn't live without books. Buffy and Angel had talked about everything that happened the last couple of months. But after 3 hours they had a lot less topics they could talk about.

"I'm getting crazy!" Buffy said standing up.

"You could go patroling. Maybe I could join you." Riley said with a little smile.

"No, I wanna stay here. I wanna stay close to my mother." Buffy said not hearing the last sentence of what Riley said.

"Maybe there is a big empty room near." Angel said.

"Good thinking!" Buffy said.

"Come on Angel, lets find it." Buffy said and started to walk away.

What was this? She and Angel finding an empty room. What the hell did they want to do in there. "He wait. Where are you going?"

Buffy stopped and turned around. "Finding a big empty room to train in."

"There is a empty room at the end of the hall. They are building a new section there." Willow said.

Buffy looked gratefull at her dear friend. She always knew what she needed to most. "Thanks Will. If anybody needs us. You can find us there."

Buffy and Angel walked to the end of the hall and saw that this part was still under contruction. They walked down the hall there and found a big empty room. Buffy was standing in the doorway. "Perfect."  
Buffy walked towards the window where a chair stood. She pulled her shirt over her head. She had a tank top under it. Angel took his coat off and unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't have anything under it. Buffy turned around and saw his back. Her mouth dropped open. When she first met Angel he was slender. He had some muscles, but not as much as right now. He turned around to face her and saw her face. "Is there something?"

Buffy shook her head. "You have been training."

"Yeah. When things are slow I have to much free time on my hands."

He smiled when he saw that she couldn't keep her eyes of him. "Okay, so no holding back."

"Good, finally no holding back."

"Finally?"

"Yeah, Riley insists that we train. But I have to hold back. I would kill him if I don't."

"Does he know?"

"No off course not. It will kill his ego."

Angel didn't like this at all. Buffy needed to feel normal. Right now it seemed like she was feeling more like a freak everyday. If Riley kept insisting on training with her, he needed to feel the consecenses.  
Buffy saw Angel thinking and when Angel is thinking it wasn't always a positive thing. "Are we going to fight or are we going to talk?"

Angel smiled. He wished nothing more then to train with her. "Let's fight." As soon as the last word came out of his mouth Buffy hit him in his stomach. "Ugh, that is not fair." Kicks and punches were thrown everywhere.

-

Dawn was playing her 50th card game. She couldn't see a card anymore. "I'm bored."

Willow was looking at her and it appeared they both had the same idea. "Shall we go?" Willow asked. Dawn nodded and they both stood up.

"What are you guys doing?" Riley asked.

"We are going to watch the show." Dawn said.

"The show? What show?" Riley asked.

"The Buffy and Angel show. Their training sessions are amazing. When I was little I watched them a couple of times." Dawn said.

"I am coming with you." Riley said. He wanted to know why their training sessions were so amazing. He also trained with Buffy. And he had to say they were pretty good. They walked down the hall.

"It's been a while I saw those two fight." Willow said.

"Were they alway training with public?" Riley asked.

"Sometimes Buffy and Angel trained in the Library. We had first row seats." Willow answered.

They heard the noise becoming louder and louder. They were getting close. They were at the right room and they opened the door. Buffy and Angel were so into the fight that they didn't hear or see Dawn, Willow and Riley walking in.

"How long are they fighting?" Dawn asked whispering.

Willow looked at her watch. "About 40 minutes."

Buffy suddenly tackled Angel. He fell on the floor and took Buffy with him. She lay on top of him. "Gotcha."

"Who says?" Angel asked smirking. God he loved these training sessions.

"Me." Buffy said still laying on Angel. God she missed their training sessions.

"You thought wrong." Angel said and with one swift movement Buffy flew trough the air and againt the wall.  
Riley wanted to interfere, but Willow held him back and shook her head.

Buffy got up and looked visious at Angel. "Oh you are so gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah, you and what army." Buffy charged again and threw a few kicks towards Angel. Angel dodged them, and tackled Buffy. This time Buffy lay on the floor and Angel lay on top of her. "Do you surrender?"

"Never." Buffy said.

Angel lay still on top of Buffy. Buffy started to try and break free, but Angel was too strong. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Angel. She started to smile. "Are you carrying a gun or are you happy to see me?"

Dawn and Willow started to laugh. Yep that was the way the show went. Riley couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I'm carrying a gun." Angel said smiling.

"You're bad. Are you getting of me?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, you have to say surrender first." Angel said.

"Never." Buffy said.

"Never huh?" Angel said and started to tickle her.

"Hahaha, Angel don't do that!" Buffy screamed.

"If you… don't stop…. I'm. …going to… pinch you." Buffy said between laughing

"I won't feel it." Angel said.

Without even thinking about it, Buffy bit Angel in his neck.

"Aw." Angel said.

"Aha payba…" Buffy started saying but looked down at her stomach. "No way!"

"I can't help it." Angel said.

"You are getting turned on by me biting you." Buffy said.

"Guess so. We never tried that out." Angel said smiling.

Buffy started to laugh. "What so funny?"

"I finally found your spot too." Buffy answered.

Spot? Riley thought. He looked at Willow. She looked at him with a face telling him that she didn't knew either. They both looked at Dawn. She was laughing. "Dawn, what is she talking about?" Willow asked.

"I heard them talking one time. Willow do you remember when Angel was poissened and he needed the blood of a Slayer?" Willow nodded. They had a good walk after that. Angel felt really bad drinking her blood and Buffy wanted to let him know that it didn't hurt her." Dawn explained.  
"What did you say? He drank her blood?" Riley asked  
"Shhhh. Yes, but only because Buffy made him to. Anyway it didn't hurt her. It had an other effect on her." Dawn said.  
"No way!" Willow said in shock. "Yes way, Buffy liked it and it turned her on." Dawn said.  
They looked back at the couple that were still lying on the floor. Riley couldn't believe it. That was really sick.

"Oh yeah, where was yours?" Angel said and searched the two little scarres Buffy had in her neck.

"No you wouldn't." Buffy said in shock.

"I won't stop till you say surrender." Angel said grinning.

Buffy smiled at him. " Never." She said.

His head went to her neck. He started to suck the place where they scarres he made were.

As soon as his lips were on her skin, she felt it. This feeling was so powerfull, she couldn't handle it. "Oh god."

She felt Angel grinning. "That so unfair of you." Buffy said.

"You just have to say surrender." Angel said.

"Nope." Buffy said and went to his neck.

She started to bite him. They both moaned.

Willow felt uncomfortable with how the situation was right now. "Maybe we should go."

"They can't have sex. They are not going further." Dawn said.

Riley was silent. He just couldn't believe this. It was like a car crash You know you shouldn't watch, but you can't stop watching.

"Buffy?" Angel asked between sucking.

"Yeah?" Buffy answered.

"We should stop. It's hurting." Angel said.

Buffy stopped bitting. "Your neck is hurting?"

"No something else. It's kind of stuck." Angel said still sucking.

"We can do something about that." Buffy said.

She started bit him again. Her hands went down to his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it. His very hard cock had all the room now.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"He has space now." Buffy said.

Her hand went to his cock and she started to move it up and down.

"Oh God." Angel said.

"Want me to stop?" Buffy asked in an innocent tone.

"Hell no." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

Okay they couldn't have sex, but Dawn forgot that they did other stuff. "We should go now."

What the hell was going on? He couldn't believe seeing his girlfriend doing this. "You guys said they couldn't have sex!"

"Uh yeah but that doesn't mean they can't do other stuff." Dawn said.

"Really?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, believe me. I heard them many times." Dawn said.

They walked out of the room.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Willow asked.

"Nah, let them have there fun." Dawn said.

"I'm here boyfriend!" Riley said.

"Well, go in then and stop them. And not going in there anymore." Dawn said.

Riley sighted and walked back to the waiting room.

Dawn and Willow looked at each other and smiled.

**Please send me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I want to thank everybody for their reviews! Here is a new chapter. I hope you will like it!**

"Oh God Buffy." Angel said.

Buffy was still bitting Angel in his neck. "You like?"

"Very."

"Roll over." Angel did as he was told.  
Buffy lay on top of him. She gave butterfly kisses over his chest and moved down. When she found his hard cock she kissed it. Angel started to moan. She smiled. She took his cock in her mouth and started to suck on it. With her hand she massaged his balls. Angel thought he was going to die. He felt her hot mouth on his cock. Buffy's head went up and down. She went faster and she sucked harder.

"Come for me, honey."  
And that was it for Angel. Buffy sucked all his cold sperm down. Man he tasted good. Buffy was licking her lips when Angel held her head and kissed her. They both moaned.  
"Now it's my turn." Angel said with a grin on his face.

They rolled over again. Angel started to suck Buffy's 'spot'. She moaned. With his hand he unbuttoned her pants. He gave kissed on her stomach. He drew her pants and undies a little lower so that he had all the access he wanted. He found her clit and started to suck on it. Buffy's back arched up. He putted two fingers in her. She was so tight. He started to suck harder.

"Ow Angel." she moaned.

She felt herself come. Angel drew his fingers out of her. He wanted to taste her.

"Angel!" Buffy said when she came.

Angel drew his tongue in her and licked all her fluids up. He came back up to her face and they started to kiss again.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." They were both spend. Angel lay next to Buffy and she wrapped her arm and leg around him. They lay in each other's arms for a little while. Buffy felt so save, without any worries on her mind. "I could stay this way."

"Me too. But you know they will look for us if we stay away to long."

Buffy looked down at their pants. They were both down to their knees. She started to giggle. "They don't want to see us like this."

Angel started to smile. Buffy just melted away. It was a smile just for her. "We should go." Buffy nodded.  
They stood up and dressed themselves. Buffy took her shirt and and was about to put it on when she saw Angel's naked torso. He was so beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes of him. She made up her mind that moment. She couldn't possible stay with Riley. He waas nothing compared to Angel. After the heartbreak with Angel she needed an eas relationship. With Riley it was easy, meaningless. Riley was hogging her more and more and she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to be with the one she loved, her soulmate. Buffy didn't realise Angel was watching her now. "Buffy?" She was back in the real world now. She walked towards him and kissed him. Angel was shocked at the intensity of the kiss, but soon kissed her back. The kiss became passionate.  
"Buffy, we have to go back."

"I know." But Buffy couldn't stop kissing him.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah, okay I'm stopping." Buffy said and stopped kissing him. They still held each other. "Angel? What's going to happen between us."

"I want to be selfish and stay with you. Buffy I missed you so much. I don't think I can live without you anymore."

Buffy had tears in her eyes. "Good."

"But I'm still needed in L.A. I can't stay here in Sunnydale. I will visit you every moment I can. But you do need to realise that I have to finish my work in L.A. "

"I understand. It's the same for me. I have to finish everything here in Sunnydale. And I realy want to finish college. I can visit you in the weekend, maybe help you even then."

Angel smilled and pulled her into an embrace.

"God, I love you so much." Buffy said.

"I love you too."

"Can we keep this between us right now. I'm mean there is so much going on right now with my mom and all."

"I understand Buffy."

"Thanks. After mom is back from her surgery we will tell everybody."

"That's okay. " Angel said and kissed her again. "We should go, before everybody is going looking for us."

Angel took his coat and they walked out of the room. They held each other's hands but when they were insight of the group they let go.

"Hey you guys how was the fight?" Xander asked.

"It was good." Buffy said.

Willow and Dawn looked at each other and started to smile. Dawn and Willow agreed not to tell anybody and off course Riley wouldn't tell anybody.. He couldn't tell them that his girlfriend was getting it on with her ex.

"So who won?" Dawn asked.

"I did!" Buffy and Angel both said at the same time.

"No I did!" They said again at the same time.

"Hold up! How could you both have won?" Xander said.

"I won!" Buffy said.

"No I did. I had you pinned on the floor."

Buffy had her hand on her side and looked playful at Angel. "After that I said 'roll over' and you did. So I won."

Angel moved a little towards Buffy. "Don't you remember what happened after that?"

Buffy started to blush a little. Oh yes she remembered

"Oh yeah. Okay he won." Buffy said with a little voice.

"But I'm saying rematch!" Buffy said.

"Deal." They looked at each other and grinned.

Willow saw a very different Buffy. She looked so happy again. Angel looked happy too. Not to happy of course. That would be really bad. She looked at Dawn and saw her smiling too. If Buffy and Angel were goign to have a rematch, it would be a very interesting one.

Buffy sat on a sofa. "So how are you guys doing?"

"Bored. My ass is sleeping." Xander said.

Giles sighed and looked anoyed at the boy. "Thank you Xander for the information."

"The doctor hasn't come?" Buffy asked.

"No, so it muss be going well." Dawn said.

"Good." Buffy said.

"How much longer?" Angel asked.

"About 3 hours." Giles said.

"Great." Buffy said sarcastically. Xander did his arm around Buffy for moral support.

"Does anybody want something? I saw that there was a store nearby. I could get something." Riley said.

"That's a good idea Riley. I would like to have a bag a chips." Willow said.

"I want a coke." Dawn said.

"Me too." Tara said.

"I want a tuna sandwich." Anja said.

"Some good coffee would be good." Giles said.

Xander took his arm back and stood up. "I will go with you."

"Buffy what do you want?" Riley asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Buffy said.

"Okay, come on Xander let's go." Riley said and they both walked away.

Angel sat down next to Buffy. She started to yawn.

"You're tired. Sleep. When the doctor comes, we will wake you." Giles said.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Buffy, sleep. You need it." Angel said.

"Yes, you haven't done it that much lately." Dawn said.

"Okay." Buffy said and rested her head against the wall.

She was almost a sleep when she felt cold. She started to warm herself with her hands. Angel saw this. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

Angel took his coat that was lying on the railing of the couch and lay it over Buffy. When he did that she snuggled against him. He putted his arm around her. He heard Buffy sighing and then she was fast asleep. She was smiling in her sleep.  
Angel was feeling kinda tired himself now. He felt his eyelids drop. He rested his head on Buffy's and fell a sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Everybody thanks again for the feedback. I am seriously thinking to write a sequel.**

**Chapter 7**

Riley and Xander walked out of the elevator. They walked down to the waiting room. They saw Willow and Tara reading a magazine. Anja was reading Glossy. Giles was reading an old newspaper. Dawn was looking at Buffy and Angel with a smile on her face. But Xander and Riley didn't saw Buffy and Angel.

"Where are Buffy and Deadboy?" Xander asked.

Willow lay her finger on her lips. "Shh, they are sleeping."

"Oh. I think it's still weird that Deadboy needs sleep." Xander asked and looked at the couple. They lay against each other and they held each other tight.

"He is going to far!" Riley said angry.

"Riley, please keep your voice down. Buffy needs her sleep." Giles said angry.

"And what are you talking about going to far? He is just holding her. They are just sleeping Riley." Anja said.

Riley was getting really angry now. "Just sleeping? You didn't see them when they were training! Well if you can call it training. They were to busy with each other!"

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Ask Willow. She saw it too."

"Willow?"

"It was getting pretty hot in there of you know what I mean."

"Really?" Giles said.

"Oh yeah" Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"I guess Buffy needed some Angel time." Giles said.

"You mean you are okay with all of this?" Riley asked.

"Yes we are." Dawn said.

"I'm not." Xander said and gave the group the stuff they wanted from the shop Dawn looked back at Buffy and Angel. She saw Buffy hand going over Angel chest. At one moment she found the space between his buttons and pushed her hand trough his shirt. Her hand was now on his skin. Dawn looked at Angel's face. He was smiling a little. She heard Buffy moan real quiet. A few seconds later Angel did the same. Nobody except Dawn heard them.

Dawn elbowed Giles. "Uh Giles. I think you better wake them up now."

"Why Dawn?"

"Because I think they are replaying their training session in their sleep."

Giles was looking at them. He saw her hand in Angel's shirt. He looked at Riley. Riley was talking with Xander and hadn't noticed it yet. He didn't want an other discussion with that boy. "Buffy? Angel? Wake up."

"No mom, just 5 more minutes." Buffy said sleeping.

"Buffy! Angel!" Dawn said. This got Riley's attention and he watched Buffy and Angel.

"Go away, you wicked witch." Buffy said.

"Okay Buffy, now I know you're awake." Dawn said with her arms over her chest.

Buffy opened one eye.

"Hai." Buffy said to Dawn with a little smile. Dawn smiled back at her. Buffy looked up into Angel's face. He was still sleeping. "Wow, you muss have tired him down. Usually when I woke you guys up he were the first one to wake up." Dawn said

"I know. Angel, wake up." Buffy said sweetly to him.

"Hmm?" Angel moaned.

"Honey, you need to wake up." Buffy said really quiet this time.

Angel opened his eyes.

"Hai sleepyhead. You slept trough Dawn's waking call. You muss have been really tired."

"I guess I was." Angel said with a little smile.

"And why would that be." Riley said angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.

"We saw you guys when you were training" Riley said.

"We?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn, Willow and me."

"Dawn and I wanted to watch you two train. You know how we watched you guys when you were training in the Library." Willow said.

"It's okay Will."

"It's not okay, Buffy. I went along with Willow and Dawn. I was wondering wat the fuss was about. But since when does training means sucking each others faces?"

"What did you guys see?" Buffy asked Willow and Dawn.

"We saw a lot, but went away when it got to much. " Dawn said.

"Ow." Buffy said and looked at her hands.

"Yes, ow!" Riley said.

"When were you going to tell me, Buffy? Were you every going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you. I just wanted to do it after we knew the results of mom's surgery."

"So what does it mean? Are you going back to that beast?"

"He is not a beast so stop saying that."

"Well are you?"

"I am."

"I can't believe it. How can you be together with that thing?"

"Angel isn't a thing! He is a person, a man!"

"Why do you want to have a freak show, if you can have me?"

"Because I love him. And this 'freak show' as you call it is the only thing that makes sense in my life. I love him, Riley!"

"And you don't love me?"

"Not enough. Sorry."

"Well isn't that great!"

"Riley, I don't want to fight right now. We are all here for my mom. I don't have time for this."

"But you have time for him."

Buffy stood up and walked to him. "You can choose. You can keep your mouth shut so you can stay. Or you will have to g, because I have had it!"

"I'll stay."

"Fine." Buffy said and went back to the couch.

Riley looked at Xander who was wise to keep his mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody thanks again for the reviews. I am sorry you all had to wait for a new update. Because you waited so patiently here are the last chapters.**

**Chapter 8**

Two hours later

Everybody was still sitting in the waiting room. Angel was talking to Giles about new demons he ancounterd in L.A.. Buffy was talking to Dawn, Willow and Tara. Riley was talking to Xander and Anja, being Anja, was still reading her magazine.

The doctor came in. "Miss. Summers?"

"Yes?" Buffy and Dawn said.

The doctor was looking at Buffy and Dawn. "Uh, your mom is out if surgery. Everything went fine. We got the tumour out. We have to do some tests tomorrow to find out if we got everything."

"How is she now?" Buffy asked.

"She is fine. She is a little sleepy but she is awake if you want to see her."

Buffy let go of her breath, she didn't knew she was holding. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. If you have any more questions, just let me know."

Buffy and Dawn nodded and the doctor walked away.

"Oh God." Dawn said and she and Buffy hugged. "I told you she is going to be fine. Come, let's go see her." Buffy said. Buffy turned around and saw the gang. Her family. She saw the joy in their eyes. The same joy Dawn and herself had in their eyes. She looked at Angel. He was looking with proud and love at her. She could stare into his eyes forever if it wasn't for Dawn pulling on her arm. " Oh yeah right, uh guys we will be right back."

Giles walked towards Buffy and kissed her forhead. "Take your time. Wish Joyce well from all of us." Buffy nodded. She turned to Dawn and they walked down the hall towards their mom's door. When they opened the door they saw their mother laying in bed. Her eyes were closed. Buffy and Dawn walked quietly towards the bed.

"Mom, are you awake?" Dawn asked with a tiny voice.

Joyce her eyes opened a little bit. She felt seriously groggy. "Hello my girls."

Buffy walked towards the other side of the bed and held Joyce's hand. "How are you feeling?" Joyce looked reasuring at her oldest daughter. " I am feeling fine. Just a little groggy, but that will pass."  
Dawn sat at the side of the bed. "How is your head feeling?"  
"My head is feeling a little bit sore. But it doesn't hurt that much. I guess the nurses gave me a lot of painkillers."

"Good." Buffy said. "The whole gang wishes you well."

"Are they still here?"  
"Yeah mom, they are. Even Angel." Dawn answered.

"That is nice of them. So what did you guys do the whole time?"

"Uh nothing. Just waiting." Buffy said.

Dawn looked at her sister. "Pfff." Buffy gave her a nasty look back. Joyce heard Dawn and saw the interaction between her daughters. "What happened?"

Dawn started to smile. "Buffy had an interesting couple of hours."

"Dawn! Mom doesn't want and need to hear that right now."

"Doesn't want to hear what?" Joyce asked.

"I had a training session with Angel, that's all."

"Yeah right." Dawn said.

"Dawn! Stop that!"

"What happened during training?" Joyce asked.

Buffy felt like a high school kid who got busted all over again. "Nothing."

"Buffy!"

"Okay okay, it got a little hot there."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "A little, pfff."

"How hot, Buffy."

"Uh, 'It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes' kind of hot." Buffy said a little blushing.

"Aha." Joyce said.

Buffy was suprised at her mother's reaction. "Aha? That's all you have to say."

"No, but first I have a question for you. Are you two back together?"

"Uh, yes we are." Buffy started to feel very small. It didn't matter how old she was, her mother would always have some kind of autority over her.

"Then the other thing I have to say is: I'm happy for you."

The mouthes of Buffy and Dawn dropped open. Buffy couldn't believe her ears. "You are?"

"Yes honey, I am. After I had that talk with Angel earlier today, I realised that he gives you strength. And I guess you give him strength. I realised that you two are still very much in love. I accepted it, Buffy. I was stupid. I shouldn't have stand in you way when I found out about you two all those years ago. I made a mistake."

She couldn't believe it. Finally after all those years she gave her blessing. She felt tears form in her eyes. "Ow, thank you so much mom."

"Oh come here sweetheart." Joyce said and they hugged.

Buffy broke the hug and sat back down on the bed.

"So everybody is still in the waiting room?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, Rley stayed too." Dawn said.

"Riley is still there?"

"Yes, he wanted to stay. Fine with me, he just has to keep his mouth shut." Buffy said.

"He found out about you and Angel."

"He did. He really wasn't happy. But I can't blame him." Buffy still felt guilty about how Riley found out. He didn't diserved that.

"He and Xander are best buds now." Dawn said.

"Yeah, everybody accepted that Angel and I are back together. Except for Riley and Xander." Buffy said.

Dawn looked at her big sister and saw the pain in her eyes. "Let them Buffy. Xander didn't like Angel from the start and Riley is out of the picture anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." Buffy said. "Mom? Are you to sleepy to see everyone? I know that Angel wants to see if you're okay."

"No, they can come in." Joyce sat more straight on her bed.

Dawn got off the bed. "I will get them." Dawn walked out of the room and into the hall. Nobody saw her walking into the waiting room. "Hey you guys."

"Dawn, is everything alright?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. Mom is doing fine. I just wanted to tell you guys that you can come with me. You can see her, all of you." Dawn said looking at Angel. He smiled back at Dawn. "Well, come on let's go." The whole gang followed her back to Joyce's room, everyone except Riley. He didn't felt that welcome anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Buffy was talking to her mom when the gang walked in. "Hai Miss. Summers, how are you feeling?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

Angel walked into the room and immidiatly stood behind Buffy. Buffy looked around and saw that Riley was missing. She looked at Dawn who just shrugged.

Joyce watched the couple. "I heard that you had a interesting training session with my daughter."

Dawn started to giggle, Buffy turned red and Angel looked startled.

For the first time Angel didn't know what to say. "Uh…uh."

"It's okay Angel. I'm happy for you two."

Angel put his arm around Buffy. "Thank you Joyce."

"No need. I just had to fix something I did wrong all those years ago." They both smiled at each other.

Dawn started to yawn. "Honey, are you sleepy?" Joyce asked

"I am a little bit."

"Why don't you go to bed. I will still be here in the morning."

"Are you sure mom?" Buffy asked.

"I'm sure. Go, sleep. I think it will take a nap myself." Joyce smiled at her daughters

"Okay, then we will go home. I will see you tomorrow." Buffy walked towards her mother and gave her a kiss.

"I will see you tomorrow." Joyce said.

The gang walked out of the room. Dawn also gave her mother a kiss. When Angel wanted to walk away Joyce stopped him. "Hey Angel! Aren't you forgetting something."

Angel was thinking but couldn't come up with something. Joyce held her hand up.  
"I want a hug."

Joyce smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked towards her and hugged her.

"Will you be back tomorrow night?" Joyce asked.

"I will. But if Cordelia gets a vision I have to get back to L.A. But I will come back and visit you as soon as I can."

"Good."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Joyce said to Buffy, Angel and Dawn.

Buffy was looking at the scene infront of her. It was beautifull. Her mother finally excepting Angel. Buffy took his hand and walked back into the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The whole gang was standing in the waiting room.

"I'm really tired. I don't think I could handle Slaying alone tonight. I would fall a sleep during fighting." Buffy said.

"It's okay Buffy. You have to sleep. You need it. It's been a rough time for you and Dawn." Giles said.

"Yeah I know, but I want to take a sweep. I would feel bad if somebody gets hurt."

"Maybe Angel can help you?" Giles said.

"Off course. It will be just like old times." Angel said smiling.

"Well I hope not." Willow said.

"Uh why?" Buffy asked.

"If it's like old times, then there wouldn't be much slaying." Willow said grinning.

"Oh yeah." Buffy said and looked at Angel. He smiled back.

"Xander can you drive me home?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah sure, come on." Xander said and they started to walk away.

"Dawn!" Buffy said.

"Yes?" Dawn said.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Dawn said and they walked a little further away.

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Is it alright if I stay the night at the mansion? Angel and I need to talk about stuff."

"Yeah right, talking."

"Dawn!"

"Yes you can go. Will I see you here tomorrow?"

"Off course."

Dawn was looking behind Buffy. She saw Riley sitting there. "Don't forget to talk to Riley."

"I know. He knows already, but I need to clear the air, as far as the air can be clean."

"I know it's hard. But you will have to do it. And think on the bright side. You have Angel back."

"Yeah." Buffy said dreamy.

Dawn giggled and started to walk back towards the gang. Buffy followed.

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked.

"Yes, it's peachy." Buffy said.

"Come on Dawn, let's go home." Xander said and he, Anja and Dawn walked away.

"We're going too." Willow said.

"Okay." Buffy said.

Willow hugged her best friend. "I will see you after school. I will bring notes."

"Thank you, Willow."

"You're welcome."

"Bye!" Willow and Tara said and walked away.

"Well, I will be going too. If you two find anything on patrol, just let me know." Giles said.

"We will." Buffy said.

Giles nodded and walked away.

Buffy turned towards Angel. "Angel, why don't you go to the car and I will be there in a few minutes. I have to talk to Riley for a sec."

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Angel said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He walked away.

"Riley…" Buffy started but he interrupted her.

"I know. You're breaking up with me."

"I am. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Well, sorry for not liking it!"

"I'm sorry."

"What if I didn't saw you two together 'training'? Would you tell me?"

"Yes I would. I love Angel. It wouldn't matter if you saw us or not. I would never continue my life like this. It wouldn't be fair to both of us."

"Well peachy." Riley said sarcastically.

"We can still be friends."

"Friends? I'm sorry but I don't want to be friend with somebody who loves a vampire. I think it just sick!"

Buffy understood that he was hurting right now. But he was annoying as hell. "Fine! Then I am sick. But I'm glad that I'm sick. I love a man with all my heart and he loves me the same way. I couldn't be happier. And if you don't agree with me than leave now! I don't want to regret the things I'm going to say."

Riley looked at her for one last time and turned around and walked away.

Buffy sighted. She felt a tear roling over her cheek. She wasn't inlove with him, but she did cared for him. She hated seeing him hurt like this. Finally that part was over. She could go to Angel. Her beloved Angel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angel was leaning against his car waiting for Buffy. He hated this. He knew that she was going to break up with Riley. But he was still jealous. That boy could still give her more then he could. Riley could give her a normal life. He could give her childeren and he could grow old with her. He couldn't help feeling like this. When he felt her coming closer, he relaxed a bit. Buffy looked very tired when she came out of the hospital. Angel walked a little towards Buffy. "Hi, how did it go?"

"Not good. There was some yelling, some name calling. But that was to be expected."

Angel put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I can finally be with you and that's all that matters." Buffy said smiling and kissed him.

Soon Buffy needed air and they broke the kiss. Buffy looked into his eyes. It was a good thing he was holding her, because her legs felt like jellow. "Let's go to your place."

Angel smiled. In the beginning it was his place. Well his, Spike and Drusilla's. After that Buffy was spending a lot of time in the mansion. He wanted it to be their place now. Buffy saw that Angel's mind wasn't here right now. "What ya thinkin'?"

"Well, I was wondering it could be our place now."

She couldn't believe it. He asked her to move in. "Really?"

"If you want it to be. It's close to campus. And this way we can spend as much time together as possible."

Tears started to form in Buffy's eyes. "I want it to be our place. It was always kind of our place."

Angel started to smile. "Let's go to our home." Buffy nodded.

They went into the car and Angel drove away. Buffy looked at him. He looked so happy. They were going to their place. Their place. Tomorrow she would have to go to campus and to her mother's home to get some of her things. She knew it was going to be difficult, they both knew this. But they love each other and they are both willing to fight for were going to make it. Together they were strong.

Somebody was watching the Slayer and the vampire drive away from an alley. Riley gritted his teeth. How could she dump him for that creature. He was going to make sure she would be sorry. Oh yeah. She was going to be sorry.

The End.

**Well this is it for now. I have a idea for a sequel. So to be continued!**


End file.
